


Dream a Little Dream

by khudgens91



Series: No Vacancies [2]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khudgens91/pseuds/khudgens91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen has a dream, but will she act on it? Extension to No Vacancies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream a Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after 'No Vacancies'.

_She was filing the last of her paperwork for the day. She rolled her shoulders, a hand coming up to rub the back of her neck. It had been a long day and her body was tense._

_Strong hands landed on her shoulders, fingers and thumbs massaging into the tight muscles. She moaned, leaning back into the touch. She'd know those hands anywhere. His hands worked at the knots in her shoulder blades and his lips kissed her neck tenderly._

_"Long day?" He whispered in her ear before nibbling at the lobe._

_"Mhmm," was the only response she had._

_His strong thumbs were making their way down, digging into the muscles. She hunched her back, stretching the muscles so his thumbs hit the right spots. Making it all the way down her spine, he squeezed her ass quickly. She squeaked in surprise, but turned around to smile at him._

_"Watch your hands, Tesla," she mock scolded, stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck._

_She pulled him in for a lazy kiss. His hands were on her hips, still massaging her skin. He really did have very skilled fingers, but she could think of a much better way for him to use them. She moved to his neck, nipping at the flesh playfully, making him chuckle. She made her way up to his ear and sucked the lobe into her mouth, teeth scraping across it as she slowly let it go. She worked up his jaw until she came to his lips, which she captured for a fiery kiss. He responded immediately, opening his mouth to her, tongues moving sensually against each other. She moaned into the kiss, deepening it even further. He pulled her closer to him, pressing their bodies together for as much contact as possible. Eventually the need for oxygen became too strong and they pulled apart. His lips moved to her neck, sucking harshly. He found that spot behind her ear and she moaned, that spot was always her undoing._

_She pushed at him until he started to move backwards towards her desk, his lips never leaving her skin. He turned them so that she was the one walking backwards and he moved up to capture her mouth again. The back of her knees hit the desk and she reached behind her to clear a space, papers and knickknacks flying. He lifted her up to sit on the desk and she wrapped her legs tight around him, pulling him to her. He descended on her chest, kissing the tops of her breasts peaking out through her low cut dress. His hand slipped beneath the material to cup a breast and draw it out, taking the pink nipple into his warm mouth. She moaned, hands fisting in his hair, holding him to her._

_His other hand was working its way up her thigh. He shoved her dress up around her waist, giving him better access to her moist center. He stroked her through her panties and she squirmed under his ministrations. She wanted more. Seeming to read her thoughts, he shoved aside the scrap of silk to bury his fingers deep inside her slick folds. She arched her back, pleasure beginning to ripple through her body. He worked his fingers in and out of her at a rapid pace, his thumb rubbing tight circles around her clit. She could feel the first waves of orgasm beginning to wash through her, building rapidly. He twisted his fingers inside her and-_

Helen awoke with a start, breathing heavy. It took her a moment to get her bearings, shaking off the last vestiges of sleep. She was still in that horrid motel room. And she was lying on a half naked Nikola Tesla. Her face was buried in his neck, an arm and a leg slung across his body. One of his arms was wrapped around her back, his hand resting on her hip. His other arm was slung out away from him, hanging off the edge of the bed.

Her body screamed for the release she'd been so close to. She'd had dreams like that before, quite often actually. With the exception of the occasional Christian Bale, all her sex dreams involved Nikola. Usually she just woke up and took care of it herself. But she couldn't exactly do that now. The bed was way too small for her to accomplish what she needed without tipping him off. She was used to waking up in the middle of the night in this state; what she wasn't used to was having an already half naked Nikola in the bed with her.

He looked so cute when he was asleep, his face completely relaxed and peaceful. It reminded her of how he looked back at Oxford, sweet and innocent. Minus that hideous mustache though. Under normal conditions it was hard enough for her not to constantly jump his bones, but right now it was damn near impossible. She was so worked up and he was just right here. She bit her lip, debating with herself. Need eventually won out over propriety and she got busy putting her plan into action.

She lowered her leg slightly, still keeping it twined between his, but giving her better access to what she wanted. Her hand inched its way down his chest, feeling the firm muscles as she went. She slipped inside his boxers, fingers beginning to coax his member out to play. She shifted off the arm she was lying on, her fingers finding her clit and teasing herself through her pajamas. Her face was still buried in his neck, taking in the heady scent of him. Unable to resist, her tongue flicked out to taste his skin. His cock was slowly growing and hardening in her hand. He was beginning to stir under her, groaning and stretching slightly. He froze mid-stretch as his mind caught up with his body and his eyes flew open in surprise.

"Helen." he said slowly

"Shhhh."

She kissed his neck, sucking lightly, while her hands continued to tease them both. Her nail flicked across her clit and she moaned, hips bucking slightly.

"Are you…?" he asked, shock and desire thick in his voice.

The hand stoking his almost completely hard cock, slipped out of his boxers to grab the arm out by his side. She didn't say anything, never stopping the activities of her other hand or her lips. She guided him to the one working herself through her pajama bottoms in answer to his question. He groaned. She released his hand, her own moving back up to his now fully hard cock.

"Don't just lay there, Nikola," she mumbled against his neck.

Stopping her own ministrations, she shoved his hand against her crotch. He cupped it reflexively, finding her soaking through her pajama pants.

"Make yourself useful," she instructed, grinding into his hand.

Without warning he rolled on top of her, twisting her so that she was on her back. He shoved his hand under her pants and she opened her legs to him. He kissed her hard, lips working her's open so that his tongue could slip into her mouth just as he pushed a long finger into her folds. She moaned at the double sensation. She kissed him back, remembering how much she loved this. He was such a good kisser.

He pulled away from her, bringing his now slick finger up to his lips. He took it in his mouth, tasting her. He hummed contently, eyes fluttering shut. Before she knew it he'd ripped her bottoms off of her, underwear and all, and was down between her legs. He settled himself, throwing her legs over his shoulders. He didn't wait long before shoving his tongue into her heat, stroking her walls and sucking in every ounce of her arousal. She arched her back, hands fisting in his hair to hold him to her.

"Don't stop," she groaned.

But stopping was the last thing on his mind at the moment. She tasted so good. He might be dreaming, but he damn sure wasn't going to pass up on a more than willing Helen. He didn't know what had spurred this, but he didn't care. He planned to enjoy every second of it. So consumed in her, he completely forgot where he was, all thoughts of their unsanitary surroundings lost. He was taking his tongue as deep into her as he could, stretching it out to its maximum length. Her legs were crossed over his back, pulling him closer to her. He broke away to look at her. It was dark, but he could still see the perfectly pink lips glistening with her arousal and his saliva. He slipped the tip of his finger into her opening, circling her entrance and applying a steady pressure all the way around.

"God Nikola!"

He smiled. That was the reaction he was hoping for. He loved to hear her crying out as he pleasured her. It was music to his ears and so very sexy. He repeated the move with a little bit more pressure, feeling her writhing around him. He slipped his fingers into her folds, stroking her walls and feeling around inside her. It took him a few seconds, but finally he found that little bundle of nerves he was looking for. His fingers massaged it as his thumb ran over her clit.

"Don't. Stop." she cried, panting hard.

He played with her clit, reversing his circular movements and sweeping his thumb across the little nub. His fingers still buried inside her, stroking and massaging  _that_  spot. Her arousal was leaking out onto his hand and he longed to lap it up. But he held his position, wanting to watch her as she came around his fingers. He knew she was close, but could feel her fighting it.

"Let go, Helen," he soothed.

At his words she lost it. She screamed, her body twisting and twitching. She was shuddering around him; her inner muscle clamping down on his fingers, clenching them tightly. When she finally stilled he removed his hand away from her and licked her clean.

She pulled him up her body and kissed him soundly before flipping them so that she could straddle him. She ran her fingers and lips down his body until she reached his cock. She kissed every inch of him, lips tickling and teasing his hard length. She could have continued, but decided to take mercy on him. Plus she was ready to feel him inside her. Rising up on her knees she positioned herself over him, lining him up with her entrance. She looked him straight in the eye as she sunk down on him, taking every generous inch of him.

She leaned down to kiss him again, hips beginning to move slowly. He thrust up into her and she gasped. She sat up again, her hand sweeping the hair out of her face as she began to ride him. He slipped his hands under her tank top, taking a breast in each. His thumbs tweaked her nipples until they were hard. She leaned away from him, bending until she could grasp his ankles behind her. She was gorgeous.

"Now Nikola," she grunted.

He thrust up into her, the angle making him hit exactly where she wanted him. She groaned in pleasure. He did it again, a thin sheen of sweat coating his body. Her hips bucked against him and he marveled at her flexibility. It was incredibly hot. She squeezed her inner muscles, telling him to stop thinking and get to thrusting. He complied immediately. Soon she was crying out. He sat up, wrapping his hands around her back and pulling her up to him. He scooted them so that he could sit with his back against the wall, she in his lap. He held her tightly, lips descending on her neck. He needed to slow things down or he was going to lose it. But she wasn't having any of it.

"No, Niko. I don't want sweet, I want you," she whispered in his ear.

He'd never been able to deny her anything and he wasn't about to start now. His hands came down to her hips, coaxing her into a steady rhythm. She followed his lead, letting his hands guide her. She pressed herself tighter to his chest, her breasts rubbing against him sensually. An arm wrapped around his shoulder, pulling herself impossibly closer to him, unable to get enough. Her other hand was buried in his hair and she used it to move his head to her neck. He took the hint, sucking harshly before sinking his teeth into her flesh. He didn't break the skin, but it would definitely leave a mark. They were both covered in sweat and panting, both trying desperately to get the other off.

He removed a hand from her hip, but she kept going. He moved between them until he could swipe across her clit. That was all it took to send her over the edge. Her back arched, breasts pressed hard against his chest, and she faltered in her rhythm. His hands kept her going until he burst inside her. They finally stilled, neither one able to move. Finally he slid them down so that he could lie on his back once again. She clung to him, settling herself on top of his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, fingers tracing patterns lightly on her back. Slowly, they fell back asleep like that.

* * *

Helen woke the next morning to the exact same position she'd fallen asleep in, Nikola spooning behind her. She blinked in confusion. Shouldn't she be on top of him? Her pants weren't supposed to be on either. She twisted in his arms so that she was on her back looking up at him. He smiled down at her, having been awake for quite awhile.

"Nikola?" she asked, sleep still thick in her voice. "Last night…did we…"

"Did we what?" he responded, brow furrowing in confusion.

She shook her head and sighed. Just another dream.

"Nothing," she told him before crawling reluctantly out of his arms. "I'm sure you're dying to get out of this hell hole, I'll just be a moment."

She headed for the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She sunk down onto the toilet, head in her hands and letting out a long sigh. Damn dreams. Could nothing go right in this crap shoot of a room? She slammed a fist into the wall in frustration, almost sobbing. Standing, she straightened herself out and flushed the toilet as if she'd just been using it. She would get dressed and they would leave this whole nightmare behind them.


End file.
